Naruto in the Afterlife
by A Black Shadow
Summary: Naruto has just died and brought into soul society by Yamamato who has just established the academy no captains other then yamamato yet... Naruto x Yoruichi maybe Rangiku if I can get it to work though probably not.May become M
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto or Bleach thank you!

Naruto:Reborn

Screams echoed in a village known as the Hidden Leaf. The owner of the sound was the demon scum, the jinchuriki of nine-tailed demon fox or otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki.

All the old men and women were smiling (people above 35). Today was the day the demon died was the thought on all of these…people's minds.

Naruto Uzumaki was right now staring into a chunin's eyes looking at the Konoha symbol before died remembering how he didn't even get to become Hokage let alone a genin and was slashed across the throat and all went black.

The Sandaime Hokage was having a relatively nice day. He had very little paperwork today allowing him to read his little, orange book.

It went bad when suddenly his tea cup broke and he heard the screams of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, his grandson in everything but paperwork and blood.

He gathered his Anbu and rushed to the source of the screams. What he saw would always give him nightmares. He saw a blood mess with blond hair.

He quickly picked him up and glared no he was showing the chunin responsible what hell looked like and it wasn't nice. He ran to the hospital with the bloody mess in his arms and left the chunin with the Anbu to give to Ibiki.

The hospital's doors were literally blown open and the Hokage rushed in with Naruto and _nicely _asked the receptionist to get him a room right now. So of course he rushed in and gave the bloodied mop of hair to the doctor who rushed him into a bed.

The doctor ran through vital checks and wrote down an analysis of what happened to the boy.

Sarutobi for once was shocked the boy had ten broken bones and concussion with his necked sliced open and covered in bruises. His survival rate was 1% the lowest it had ever been!

Sarutobi wasn't overly worried because Naruto always made through. Sadly he didn't know that a nurse slipped poison into his IV so he was dieing slowly.

Naruto woke up and saw a sewer. "What the heck am I doing here" he asked and thought about what happened. "Wait aren't I supposed to be dead right now!".

He was bored so he started walking around and slowly without the little blondes notice the walls seemed to corrode and became little black holes of nothing.

He walked and walked and came upon this room with a huge cage with a paper on it. He screamed out"Is anybody in there!". Then all of a sudden huge claws came out at very fast speeds trying to kill Naruto and of course they were to fast for Naruto.

When death was about to become a reality claws stopped. "All because of this infernal seal I can't kill you," screamed a voice that reeked of power. A huge beast came into view one with nine tails.

For once Naruto was speechless he looked and the realization dawned on him. "Your the nine tailed demon fox but how the fourth killed you!" cried Naruto.

"Ah at least your a little smart mortal and no the fourth could not kill me only seal me into something that happened to be you" sighed Kyuubi. "So I have a demon in my gut oh well I guess thats new" sighed a very sad Naruto.

"Well kit since we are going to die anyway I would like to say that...". "Wait! What? I am going to die!" yelled/asked Naruto. "You could've lived but the poison in your body stops me from healing you" said Kyuubi.

"Bye Kyuubi" said I teary eyed Naruto knowing he will never see the old man or the Ichirakus again and he didnt know how right he was.

The Hokage was still there and the ramen making family showed up instantly after they heard about it. "Hes dead Hokage-sama" said the doctor. So the hokage and the Ichirakus mourned.

Naruto woke up again and saw his body and his precious people crying. "Ji-san I am over here, Ayame-nee chan and old man I am alive!" screamed Naruto. "They cant hear you" said a voice.

Naruto turned around and saw a very old man with a cane and a long grey beard."So you are the source of that astounding spiritual pressure well for your size and the fact you just died" said the mysterious old man.

"Well see you on the other side" he said and Naruto disappeared in a bright light. "That boy will be strong and will change soul society sadly he is the only one we can recruit from his dimension since he is...different probably because of the Kyuubi". With that he disappeared while muttering about how he needs to solve his paperwork problem...


	2. Chapter 1

_'thoughts'_

"Speaking out loud"

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Chapter 2

Naruto woke and saw he was in a blood red hakuma. "Ok when did I change clothes?" said. He noticed that everyone was looking at him and two men helped him up.

"Well Naruto you are in Rongakai's 2nd district pretty nice if I do say so myself" said one of the men who helped him up. The man explained that there are 80 districts in total.

The lower the number of the district the better the living conditions and more enforced law. "I am starving can you get me some ramen," said Naruto.

The man looked surprised before nodding and leaving the area. He came back with it and said "Only souls with reiatsu need to eat which means you have some or a lot" said the man.

"Yamamoto-sama is outside right now you should try to get into the academy so you can become a shinigami" encouraged the mysterious man (I am not giving him I name).

Naruto walked outside and saw the old man who brought him and asked "Can I become a shinigami" and he took out a device and tested his reiatsu level and was astonished it was at 5th seat.

Yamamoto knew this boy could become a great shinigami so he took him to the brand new Shinsho Academy. "Good luck Naruto this is my brand new shinsho academy and souls that can become shinigami can come here" said Yamamoto.

"Bye Yama-jiji", yelled Naruto and he ran inside the building.

Inside he saw a person at the front desk and Naruto said he was going to be in the academy.

The receptionist gave him a piece of paper, which had all his classes and room number with a pair of standard boy academy clothes.

Naruto walked through the academy halls until he got to the door with the number 479. Naruto walked and saw a very strange sight that he would never forget.

He saw a white haired boy being tackled by a black haired boy for a piece of candy… "Hey guys what's up?" he yelled. They both looked at him and asked "Are you the new roommate?" asked both boys.

Of course Naruto answered positive and they both smiled and white haired one replyed "Welcome, the black haired by is Shunshui and I am Jushiro". "My names Naruto Uzumaki" as naruto finished formalities and asked, "What do we do around here".

"Well since this is the beginning year and we go to class tomorrow we basically wait…." replied Shunshui. That was the start of a beautiful friendship!

The next day the trio walked together to their first day of class and apparently they had the same schedule which was...

Training Schedule

1. History and a couple of smudges ( They cant read it)

2. Hakuda

3. Zanjustu

4. Shunpo training

5. Kido

Since the first class was history they sat in the back so they could sleep through the classes since there were no tests just you know learning...

The were just about to put their heads down when an eraser smashed into Naruto head and Jushiro and Shunshui just laughed while Naruto just whined "What the heck man" and looked right into the eyes of Yamamoto and he shut up.

Yamamoto began a long speech on the starting of soul society which Naruto, Shunshui and Jushiro were asleep for the whole speech they only woke up when he said this class was just for today so the trio only did one thing.

They shouted like there was no tomorrow because there was no tomorrow for this class."YEAH" screamed Naruto."WHOO" yelled Jushiro. "THANK YOU" yelled and overly happy Shunshui who looked he was crying tears of joy.

Yamamoto just gave them the "look" and they went back to their seats like good little boys. Naruto was busy scanning the class as Yamamoto describing the shinigami academy rules and regulations.

Naruto saw that most of the class were boys but one girl caught his attention. "He Shunshui who is the ones who look all fancy" asked our favorite blond. "Oh they are Yoruichi Shihioun but trust me she just looks prestigious she acts nothing like it" said Shunshui feeling proud himself that he knew something that Naruto didn't. So class went on and then they finally moved onto Hakuda.

"OK students today we will be testing you all to see your level" said the Teacher

So all the students went up most were average of course we went last but the most interesting was Yoruichi she did the best!

(I will be talking in first person Naruto's PVO from now on so yeah be ready!)

I went up there and remembered everything I learned from my private lessons with the old man in taijustu and got into the Flowing Fist stance supposedly my mother's stance... So I ran at him and tried to tap his pressure points while flowing around his attacks that was the basis of my style.

But he just deflected my hits and I did the same except dodging so I finally landed a hit on me he stopped and said "Very good Naruto I think you are either top in Hakuda or tied with Yoruichi. So Shunshui and Jushiro and did pretty well for no learning what so ever.

Yoruichi came up to me asked with awe "How did you do that it was like a beautiful dance". I blushed and responded "It was practice from when I was alive" I said while rubbing the back of my head.

The next class was Zanjustu and we each got our own wooden katanas to practice with. I started against the teacher since Shunshui and Jushiro were partners and Yoruichi and some girl named Unohana were together.

So stepped up on the mat and positioned my sword in front of me and got ready. "Begin" it was lower than a whisper but I still heard it.

He disappeared from view I just raised my arm to block it but barely

'_He could of won with that strike alone_'

I came back and slashed him across the chest and went for a strike on shoulder but all of a sudden froze when I saw that my sword was out of my hands.

'_what happened_'

"That was a nice match Naruto-san" said the teacher while smirking while putting his hand on the big bruise on his chest.

'_I at least got a hit on him_'

**'Pathetic Kit'**

_'when did you get up?'_

**'A while ago, now pay attention! I will be teaching you the shinigami arts personally'**

_'Kyuubi are you my zanpoktou?'_

**'You'll have to wait for that Naru-to-kun' said a feminine voice**

Naruto was shell shocked... Kyuubi was a girl!

The next class was Hoho or Shunpo training.

_'I bet Yoruichi will get best in this just like anything else to do with the stealth'_

"Today class we will learning flash steps and trying to increase your speed" said the teacher.

We all took turns shunpoing to see how far we could with one step.

The max so far was 6 meters and that was a lot held by of course Yoruichi Shihioun.

_'I am going to beat that'_ thought Naruto with determination flowing from him.

He does one flash just like the teacher told him got 6.00001 meters exactly and he along with Shunshui just fell to the ground laughing so hard they cried.

Jushiro was busy talking to Unohana...and Yoruichi just huffed.

That was the end of class... oh no they had kido and he knew he would suck at kido.

_'I suck at kido'_

**'Stop your infernal whining kit I am trying to sleep'**

-tongue stick out mentally-

The teacher for kido was Yamamoto himself..huff..again. He gave us a simple spell bakuda 1 sai and it just added wait to the opponents back at least if done correctly. Yoruichi went first and she did just fine as well as Unohana.

Next was Shunshui and he said bakuda 1 sai and then nothing happened then we looked at him and he was on the floor with his arms behind his back. My reaction was simple I helped him off the stage and then I laughed my butt off seeing the look on his face.

Jushiro did well just that he Shunshui...twice... and then I went I tried it and then instead of Yamamoto even flinching the whole class fell down so I just released the spell and said"I owned Shunshui and Jushiro at least..."

That was the first day of the academy or it was known truthfully hell.

xxxx Time Skip xxxx(I am not writing every single year out thats not fair!)

It final year and a lot has happened these last few years. My gang and I rose to the top of all the classes of course me being top of everything but Kido I was second while Unohana and Yoruichi were first.

I learned that Kyuubi was not my zanpoktou as I expected and that I would eventually gain all her power and she would become a voice in my head with a lot of wisdom.

So everyone came out with a katana except Yoruichi and Shunshui for different reasons.

Yoruichi came out with a nodachi and Shunshui with the first ever duel zanpoktou!

The it was my turn...

Cliffhangar! lol sorry for the time skip but I couldn't bring myself to write 5 whole years there okay


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Naruto stepped up to Yamamoto who took out his zanpoktou and stabbed him in the heart and Naruto just exploded with reiatsu.

"Where am I" shouted Naruto

"Your inner world" replied a lazy voice.

Naruto looked around he saw a beautiful sakura tree blooming with petals flying all around circling him and a man with a flowing black coat

Then a light grew and enveloped Naruto and he awoke in the real world.

And he saw that two zanpoktous materialized on his lap.

"So two nice!" said Naruto

The swords were curved and looked as hard as diamond.

Naruto just laughed "Oh you should have seen the look on your face when you saw that you weren't the only one with duel zanpoktous Shunshui" coughed out Naruto

Shunshui just pouted like a spoiled child that he was. Jushiro had a WTF expression on his face.

Naruto sheathed his zanpoktous on his sides and looked to captain Yamamoto who had a dazed expression and then composed himself with a stoic expression and started announcing teams.

_'Uzumaki who are you... you just took 1/25th of my reiatsu while everyone else took 1/100 th of it' thought Yamamoto_(thats a lot)

"Jushiro Ukitake, Shunshui Kyorake and Uzumaki Naruto" called Yamamoto. The laughing figures of the group called rushed up to him.

"You three will become my apprentices because my zanpoktou and I believe that your potential is just being unlocked" said Yamamoto in his wise tone.

"That was exciting dont you think Naruto" said Jushiro.

Naruto just walked on deep in thought.

"Hey wait up Naruto!" screamed Shunshui.

* * *

After some racing to get their dorm and of course with Shunpo the terrible trio went to visit there friends to of course show off that their are the students of Yamamoto.

"Yoruichi, Unohana what are squad are you guys in"asked Naruto

"Well I am in the still forming 2nd squad the Black Ops" said Yoruichi.

"I am with the newest medic making squad 4 the medical squad" said Unohana.

"Well were the apprentices of-" Shunshui said partially

"-of Yamamoto we know the gossip here spreads fast you know" said Yoruichi.

Naruto and Shunshui just gaped while Jushiro was... flirting with Unohana and making her blush and laugh?

Yoruichi turned around and saw this scene and just looked and fainted while whispering "This is not happening" over and over again.

Naruto was a little more mature and just fainted plainly.

Shunshui walked up to him and bowed and pleaded "Please show me how to woo women like you".

*SLAP*

Unohana during this speech got up and did him the favor of knocking him out painfully.

Jushiro asked "So wanna get sake with Naruto, Shunshui, Yoruichi and me"

_'Did he ask me out on a date.. well a date with a lot of other people' thought Unohana_

"Sure Jushiro-kun" said Unohana

With that Jushiro dragged Naruto to the dorm while he left Shunshui there as revenge and Unohana just carried Yoruichi home who was shaking and still whispering.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he saw a sight he would engrave in his memory.

*SNORE*

Shunshui was passed on Jushiro and there lips were planted together and they were still asleep.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Naruto as hard as he could and he started crying from laughing so hard.

This of course woke Jushiro up while Shunshui was still passed out but was getting up slowly when...

(*QUE GIRLY SCREAM*) AND Jushiro kicked Shunshui in the balls which woke him up and and...

(*QUE SECOND GIRLY SCREAM*) NAruto was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and then Jushiro turned on him and he ran for his life.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" screamed Naruto.

"Who else is the prankster king" yelled a pissed off Jushiro

"Shunshui passed out on you I woke up and I saw you like that its not my fault!" cried and obviously scared Naruto

Unohana luckily showed up with Yoruichi just that moment and calmed down Jushiro with words which were being whispered in his ear.

"Hey I didn't know you two were dating congratulations Jushiro you finally got yourself girl other than your mother" said a cheekily smiling Naruto.

Jushiro and Unohana both blushed and then Yoruichi exploded laughing about the fact that it was true.

"Naruto" said Unohana in a sugar coated sickly sweet voice.

Naruto gulped and ran while Unohana said "Don't worry I wont hurt you just want to see if you need a couple of shots" and that just mad Naruto run faster.

"Yoruichi when are you going to tell Naruto about your crush on him" said a now smirking Jushiro.

Yoruichi had the decency to blush and then she transformed to a cat and extended her claws slowly so Jushiro could here the agonizingly slow feeling of that pain was going to come wash over him and he ran just like Naruto except he was smart enough to use Shunpo except he forgot he was slower than Yoruichi...

"AHHHHHH" was the painful scream that all of the partially built soul society heard.

* * *

Shunshui woke up to that beautiful sound and said"Ah so thats what you get for kicking me in my balls Jushiro" said a now smiling evilly Shunshui.

* * *

Back with Naruto who was still being chased by Unohana he ran into Yamamoto's room and hid behind him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this" said a now annoyed Yamamoto.

"Naruto where are you?" said the sickly sweet voice of Unohana

Naruto looked around everywhere and felt the walls close on him so he just did what any sane person would do when cornered by a pissed off woman he pleaded with her and said "Please just not the face" said the now crying Naruto was hanging onto Yamamoto's pant leg.

Unohana just smirked and dragged Naruto to the hotsprings and tied him up then chucked him while screaming "PERVERT"

and he got beat up by many naked women while having some many nosebleeds he fainted from blood loss.

* * *

Naruto got out of his jam when all the women got bored and then Unohana healed him of his wounds.

He woke up and saw Yoruichi slapping him trying to wake him up.

*SLAP*

"Wake up Naruto-kun" said Yoruichi

"Geez I am awake" said Naruto.

"Good I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me" said Yoruichi who was blushing up a storm.

Naruto's mind froze he heard the distant snickering and a shout mentally that sounded like _'SAY YES!'_

"S-s-s-u-r-e-e Yoruichi" said Naruto stuttering the whole way.

"How about we go now since Jushiro and Unohana are going now to the dango place in Rongonkai" said Yoruichi

Naruto didn't have a choice as he was dragged to the dango place by a happy Yoruichi.

Jushiro was walking inside with Unohana when a tornado of orange and white seemed to pass them bye.

He then saw a cheekily grinning Naruto with equally grinning Yoruichi.

"Were ready guys lets do this" bellowed Naruto.

Unohana's eye twitched and she walked up to him and bonked him on the head.

So they talked about their classes and about their futures with their squads and teachers.

* * *

It was late and Shunshui showed up with sake so everyone was drunk.

"Heeyyy Naarrutoo *hic* diiid you and Yoruichi have *hic* seeeex" said Shunshui.

Naruto wasn't drunk because of his powerful immune system so he blushed when Shunshui said that.

"DONT worry Shunshui dear *hic* we will be having it tonight *hic*" said Yoruichi

"Unohana do you think I look bad because I *hic* have white hair *hic*" said Jushiro

Unohana also wasn't drunk because she didn't like to drink plus she was a medic so she knew how to get alcohol out her system.

"Jushiro, honey lets go home" so Jushiro was dragged while crying about his "Sakey" was in there.

"Well its time to go home Yoruichi" said Naruto.

So Yoruichi was also dragged home but she was wailing that can they at least have sex first so that she can prove that she loves him.

Naruto was blushing when he got to the Shihioun estate and he dropped her off in her bed but no before giving her a kiss on the forehead and writing a note.

"Sleep tight Yoruichi-chan" whispered Naruto.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up with a groan.

"Where are the those painkillers" cursed Yoruichi

She saw them next a nicely folded note.

_Dear Yoruichi-chan_

_I wanted to tell you that I love you just like you love me when you confessed last night and no physical thing is needed to prove that._

_P.S: The painkillers are here because I know your going to have a horrible head ache in t he morning._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Yoruichi smiled a smile of elation and true happiness while she shed tears of joy and thought _'Naruto you are always going to be mine'_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

Sorry guys I changed my pen name its now A BLACK SHADOW not all capital but thats the name and I made it longer now 2k chapters maybe 3k.


End file.
